A. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to compositions that can be used to improve the skin's visual appearance. In particular, a composition has been discovered that works well in immediately reducing the appearance of wrinkles (e.g., fine lines or deep wrinkles) by filling in the wrinkles while simultaneously treating the underlying causes of wrinkle development. The composition includes the following combination of ingredients that provides ornithine, retinol, and Commiphora mukul resin or an extract thereof.
B. Description of Related Art
With ageing, chronic exposure to adverse environmental factors, or malnutrition, the visual appearance, physical properties, and physiological functions of skin can change in ways that are considered visually undesirable. The most notable and obvious changes include the development of fine lines and wrinkles, loss of elasticity, increased sagging, loss of firmness, loss of color evenness or tone, coarse surface texture, and mottled pigmentation.
The appearance of fine lines and wrinkles, particularly those on the face and around the eyes, are one of the most prevalent and undesirable signs of aging. Several treatment options have been developed, most of which involve hiding the wrinkles (e.g., colored foundations) or using chemicals that inhibit neurotransmission in nerve cells (i.e., botulinum toxin or Botox™). However, hiding wrinkles does not solve the underlying problem causing the appearance of wrinkles. As for chemicals such as botulinum toxin, while such chemicals work to reduce the appearance of wrinkles for a period of time, adverse side effects exist (e.g., transient fatigue, dysphagia, neck weakness, hoarseness, and localized pain).
A third avenue for treating fine lines and wrinkles is to actually treat the underlying causes associated with the appearance of the fine lines or wrinkles. For instance, while there are numerous lotions and creams which purport to hydrate the skin, increase or maintain collagen production in skin cells, etc., so as to increase skin suppleness and reduce the appearance of fine lines and wrinkles, the actual results have been disappointing.